Set The Fire To The Third Bar
by Magical Me6666
Summary: What if at the end of 'The Man In The SUV' Brennan stayed for another drink with Booth instead of telling him to go home to Tessa? Warning: Adult language and situations. Only suitable for the mature reader.


**Title:** Set The Fire To The Third Bar

**Rating: M – contains explicit language and sexual situations**

**Synopsis:** One shot. What if at the end of 'The Man In The SUV' Brennan had have taken up Booth's offer for another drink, instead of telling him to go home to Tessa?

**Disclaimer:** Nothings mine – it all belongs to the lucky bastards at Fox – you'd think they could lend Booth out to me for a day wouldn't ya?

**A/N:** Song lyrics are from Kelly Clarkson's 'Addicted'.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

Perhaps it was all the talk of their relationship that day. Perhaps it was how Angela kept on saying that Booth was 'there for the taking', or perhaps it was because Temperance had been deprived of any real sexual interaction for over four months. How she got here, in the toilets of Wong Foo's, pressed up against cold tiles while her new partner sucked the life out of her, was not the issue. The issue was how she felt incredibly weak under the power of his hands and the soft of his lips. The issue was how she seemed to have no power in this situation, no power to stop him, no power to stop herself. Yes she would concede she was more than a little drunk, that being the effect of drinking copious amounts of vodka and coke, and then allowing him to talk her into shots of pure alcohol. She wasn't usually talked into things that easily – but Seeley Booth seemed to have the knack for breaking down her cautious and protective walls. He also had a knack for other things it would seem. She felt the cold of the wall as he dragged the seam of her blouse up, his fingers dancing over her lower belly. Both sensations made her gasp and he responded with a low growl, and pushed his hardness against her thigh.

_Oh. Mother. Of. God._

Earlier that evening –

"Another drink?" he asked, holding up his glass. She smiled at him, resting her head on one head propped up against the bar. She considered telling him to go home, that Tessa would be worried about him. But something stopped her. It may have been the way he looked at her, the way he licked his lips as his eyes darted to hers…whatever it was she decided that yes in fact she did want another drink.

"Ok," she replied slowly, her voice low. Booth summoned Sid and the barman fetched their drinks almost immediately. He was beginning to get used to Seeley Booth's choice of company, even if she was a little…strange. Booth seemed to like her and that was enough for the burly barman. He did this a few more times, before the couple moved onto shots of vodka and After Shock. At this stage, the brunette doctor was, in technical terms, completely toasted. Booth however seemed to hold his drink a little better, but only a little mind you.

"Sid!" he called clanking his glass on the bar surface, "Another my dear man!"

Brennan giggled and the noise surprised Booth. His eyes widened as he feigned shock and he swivelled unsteadily on his bar chair to face her.

"Temperance Brennan! Did you just giggle?" he asked, chuckling himself. She grinned and shrugged over-emphatically. "My God…so there is a woman under there after all!"

"Of course there is Booth – what did you think I was asexual?" she slurred, leaning into him unintentionally. Their knees bumped together and Brennan hung her head low, staring at where their bodies touched. She knew he was staring at her. He too leaned down bringing a hand up to the ends of her soft auburn hair and twisting the strands between his fingers. She shivered involuntarily as his hand travelled down her cheeks and he brushed a finger off her lips. She could barely feel it, her mouth numb from all the alcohol consumed, but the gesture did still surprise her. She still didn't pull away.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me_

"No…I could never think of you as anything but a woman…" he whispered, his voice nothing but a husky whisper as his eyes travelled the length of her body. Now this made her jump away and she nearly fell off the chair as she clambered to her feet. He reached out to steady her but she pulled away, shaking her head.

"I'm fine…I just need to use the bathroom…" she breathed, backing away. As she did she rather ungracefully knocked against the edge of a table and mumbled an apology to its occupants as she made a swift exit towards the restroom.

It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me a_nd I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_

Booth's lips sought hers, and she caved under the insistence of his tongue pushing its way inside, invading and probing every inch of her mouth. He pushed her harder up against the wall and the feel of his hot length pressing against her belly elicited a soft moan from her. If that wasn't enough to drive him mad with passion, her hand cupping him would surely push any delicate man over the edge. He wasn't surprised at her aggressiveness – he always imagined she'd be like this. In fact he hoped she would. From the moment he followed her into the restroom he knew that one way or another their relationship would change forever. Seeley Booth was not one to be taken over by desire this easily. Sure he was passionate about life, about love, but to be taken to the point where he can't even wait to take his temptress home, and is forced to have his way with her in the bathroom of a restaurant – well then that is an entirely different type of desire and passion. He isn't exactly sure what it is about this particular woman either that makes him mad with lust. He worships her body – to him right now there could be no better in the world. She is perfectly formed from her ample bosom to her tiny waist, she is perfection. And yet her personality drives him completely insane and that has nothing to do with passion. They argue, fight almost, and there are times when he wants nothing more than to strangle the woman. Perhaps that all adds to her allure. Even now he feels himself getting frustrated with her. She seems to want control, continually groping him, trying to gain the upper hand. But tonight he is ready for her. He wants to learn her weaknesses – the spots that drive her wild, a feeling she cannot argue with. He is intent on it.

_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you_

_It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me, it's like I'm not me_

She washed up at the sink, splashing cold water over her face. It all got too much for her back in there. The way he was looking at her, the warmth that shot into her belly, the lightness of head she felt as he touched her. She knew this was a bad idea from the moment she agreed to another drink with him. God damn Angela and her ideas. If it wasn't for her best friends meddling there would not be a problem right now. She held her hands to the face, rubbing her eyes, trying to rid herself of the drunken feeling taking over her body. When she straightened up she was met by a searing set of brown eyes reflecting back at her in the mirror, and they weren't her own. Booth stood dangerously close behind her, staring into her face. Her breathing laboured, she couldn't bring herself to turn to him, instead staring back.

"Booth?" she asked tentatively, turning slowly.

"I want to fuck you Brennan," he stated matter-of-factly, "I shouldn't but I do."

The combination of the profanity and the heat of his body, caused a blush to rise in her cheeks, and her eyes darted to the floor as she felt him moved closer. He was painfully close, yet still they didn't touch.

"You drive me mad, you get under my skin," he breathed. He leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now I want to feel what it's like to be inside yours."

It's like I'm lost, it's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me - leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now

She reached back, her fingers curling around the hard ceramic of the sink. He forced her back, so far the hardness pressed painfully against her lower spine. His lips descended on the curve of her neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin there. She instantly melted, her knees trembling beneath her.

"Booth…" she sighed, keeping her hands on the sink, "We can't…this is wrong."

She felt his hands hook onto her waist, his fingers drawing lazy circles. How did he already know where and how to touch her?

"Sshh Bones…" he hushed her, his lips planting light kisses across her cheek, "Just please…let me…"

He dragged off, their lips finally meeting in an aggressive kiss, both fighting for dominance. She wasn't surprised really, they both demanded control on a daily basis. Why should their love-making be any different? She reached up, curling her fingers in his hair, twisting it almost painfully. He stumbled back, finding it hard to support both their weights, especially drunk. Clothes were tugged, both jackets thrown haphazardly on the bathroom floor as he pushed her back hard against the wall. She whimpered as she hit it and for a passing second he was afraid he'd hurt her, but it instead only seemed to spur her on. She tore at his shirt, her hands roaming across the taut muscles of his belly and chest, and he was equally as aggressive, kissing and biting his way down her chest, leaving a trail as he went. Faced with the barrier of her silk bra, he tugged it down impatiently and his mouth descended on a nipple, sucking hard. She had to suppress a moan, instead biting down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back and drank in the sight of her, breasts balanced on her bra, half exposed against white tiles. The sight took his breath away, and for the first time Brennan felt vulnerable under his predatory stare. His hands dropped to the belt on his trousers and her eyes flew down, watching as he undid it swiftly, letting his trousers fall to the floor. His boxers followed and her eyes widened slightly as she was faced with the full sight of his arousal. Almost immediately following suit, she kicked off her black slip on shoes and pulled her trousers clean off. He approached quickly, his lips attacking hers again, his hands pulling her flush against his body. He hooked into the waistband of her panties and slid them off, falling to his knees in front of her. He gently nudged her legs apart, and alternated between kissing and licking her sensitive nub. She could feel herself reaching her peek, the volume of her moans increasing as she twisted her fingers in his hair. After he was done he stood quickly, and she kissed him again, tasting herself on his lips.

It drove her mad and she hooked her legs around his waist, inviting him to her. He didn't stop to ask if it was still ok, he knew she didn't want him to. Instead he entered her swiftly, pushing in and out, each time harder than the last. She was quite the vocal lover, calling his name, mixing it with profanities. He kissed her neck, savouring the taste of her salty skin. He supported her back with his arms, nudging her head from the position it found buried into his shoulder. He needed to see her. Her now damp hair stuck to her forehead and shoulders, her eyes were blurry and unfocused, another reminder of how much she had, had to drink that night. Yet still she urged him on, pulling him in, begging for him to never stop. And so he didn't. He continued, harder and faster, until both felt the sweet surge of release. He grunted his into her chest while she couldn't help but scream his name upon hers. He now knew, surely the other occupants of the restaurant were fully aware of what had happened in the restrooms.

"Oh God Booth…" she breathed, her legs trembling as he gently lowered her to the ground. They stood like that for a while, tangled up in each others sweaty bodies, Brennan supporting Booth more than he her. Finally they managed to pull apart and redress in complete silence. When done she immediately went to the mirror, adjusting her clothes and making meagre attempts at fixing her make up which was now one huge blur. He watched her as he buttoned up his shirt, but she refused to meet his eyes, instead pulling her ruffled hair into a messy, loose ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Temperance…" he sighed, reaching out a hand to her. She flinched making her way to the door.

"It's ok Booth…it was just sex yeah?" she asked, her eyes begging for confirmation. He nodded mutely. "Good…then I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

She didn't wait for his answer, instead making a swift exit through the bar, ignoring everyone's intense gazes.

Booth was left standing in the bathroom considering the fact that maybe what they had done wasn't as monumental an event as he first thought it would be. Perhaps Temperance Brennan was one who could not be touched. Even though she already had been. 

I'm hooked on you, I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit - I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it - Just one more time then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this….

Push the button, make me smile :)


End file.
